You Got Me!
by lyss02
Summary: [DL FlackOC StellaMac]. A few Days before Danny and Lindsay's wedding they decide to play a little game or laser tag with a couple of their family and friends.
1. Chapter 1

**You got Me **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N:** I was re-watching an episode of McLeod's Daughters the other day and thought of this, so please enjoy.

**A/N2:** Becca is Lindsay's friend from Montana; Andrea is Danny's sister. Will is a friend of Danny's he is in the Marines.

………………………………………………………..

"So what are we doing tomorrow night" Flack asked.

The group, which had now become more of a family, were lounging around Stella's apartment, all getting preparations ready for the big day.

"We are having a combined bachelor and Hens night, We will drive you there. So either way you don't need to know where we are going" Lindsay replied as she crossed her legs on the couch and continued reading from a bridal magazine.

"Come on Linds I want to know" Stella whined like a little girl.

"Well your gonna have to wait now wont you Stella." Lindsay said as she gave Stella a smirk.

"Danny!" Stella said feeling frustrated

"Hey she's going to be my wife in a couple of days, I'm with her"

The next few days flew by as minutes for both Danny and Lindsay. They were standing outside of the lab waiting for Flack, Hawkes, Stella, Mac and other friends of both Danny and Lindsay that were grooms men and bridesmaids.

"You excited" Lindsay asked as she looked over at Danny.

"Yeah you could say that" Danny said as he grazed his hand over his light stubble. Lindsay let out a small laugh. "You know how much I love you." Lindsay gave a nod as she stared into Danny's piercing blue eyes. "You have to realise as much as I love you, you and your bridesmaids are going down, and there is…no way your going to win"

Lindsay laughed slowly as she walked up to Danny, their noses were millimetres apart. "I don't think so" She gave a smirk and walked back to the lab to see the gang walking towards them.

"So, where are we going?" Hawkes asked.

"We are going to play…" Danny started

"Lazer tag!" Lindsay finished "The aim of the game is get and protect the flag; it will be men verse women. The losers pay for drinks and winners obviously get bragging rites"

"Whoop" Flack cooed

"Three days ago Lindsay and I told one person from both sides to come up with strategic plans, I told Will and Lindsay told Becca. They should both be here in about tens minutes, along with Andrea." Danny explained. "Then each team will drive separately to the building there you can fill everyone in on your plans and so on"

Ten minutes passed and both Will and Becca had showed up as well as Andrea, they all began there journey to the Mansion.

In the girls car Becca was telling Andrea, Lindsay, and Stella about her plan.

"Basically the guys are probably not going to come up with as well organised plan as I, we are going to split up. I did research on the place and have got floor plans of the entire property." Becca took out two large pieces of paper which had the blueprints of the mansion and the area surrounding it. "As you can see everyone except Lindsay who needs to keep her eyes on the road, the mansion has three stories and has a variety of rooms to hide in. It has a lot of open space in the area surrounding it. We want to work from one side of the area to the other."

"Now its time to get suited up" Andrea said as she got out two bags which had war paint, shirts and black leggings for everyone in them.

While in the guys car things weren't going as well.

"Danno and I were talking and we decided that the best idea is to not have a plan, just go in there shoot as many of the girls as you can and capture the flag." Will explained

"I like it, should be easy to win. Bragging rites here we come" Flack said with a smirk.

"lets get em' then" Hawkes said as the guys got out of the car quickly and made there way to the middle of the mansion.

"Wow this place is big. I'm afraid I'm going to break something" Flack explained as he took a closer look at one of the vases sitting on a small table.

"You must be the wedding party" A man bellowed as he came down the stairs "I'm Nick; I talked to Danny Messer on the phone"

"I'm Danny, hey. Lindsay should be here soon."

Minutes later Lindsay showed up with the rest of her team. "Lets get this show on the road" Lindsay commented

"Okay now everyone's here, its rules time. There is to be no throwing objects in the house at people, no tackling, and do not I repeat do not, throw anyone. If you are going to shoot someone aim the laser at these parts of the jacket" Nick indicated to a censor directly opposite at the front and backs of a brown coloured jacket. "When you get hit a voice will come over saying 'arhhh you got me', and your jacket will flash. When there are only two competitors left you go to the flag which will be on the third floor"

"We got it" Lindsay said with a smile across her face.

"Same here" Danny said for his team.

"Now we will start in exactly five minutes" Nick instructed as he handed out the laser guns and jackets. Suddenly Becca got a call. "Hey Linds I'll be back in a minute." Lindsay gave a slight nod.

"Are we all ready?" Nick asked as he placed his arms on his hips

"Uh…Becca isn't back yet I'm sure she will only be one more minute." Lindsay explained as she looked back at the door.

"I forgot to say before, if you guys need any help or if anyone gets hurt I will be on the top floor in an office taking calls for others who want to play laser tag here. Also when you are out the lights will be off on your jacket" Nick told everyone as he sat down on a neighbouring lounge.

Minutes later Becca entered the room. "Hey are you okay?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, fine" Becca replied. She had always been the one to hold onto her emotions, she didn't let Lindsay or anyone else for that matter in to help her.

"Okay everyone you have thirty seconds to run and hide" Nick announced "Then I will blow the whistle and the game will begin. GO"

Everyone ran away and scattered around the property, the girls started towards the right of the property.

It was half an hour into the game and know one had come across each other yet.

Stella ran across a flat patch of grass when heard 'arhhh you got me' she looked down and saw her jacket flashing; she looked over her shoulder and saw Mac standing there with his laser gun pointed towards Stella.

"I'm sorry Stella; it was a sacrifice I had to make"

Suddenly Mac heard 'arhhh you got me' he looked back over to his right and saw Andrea "Mac I'm sorry it was a sacrifice I had to make."

Mac looked down and laughed. "Come on Stel, lets go" Stella walked back across to Mac he put his arms over her shoulders as they both walked into the mansion.

Becca stood at an opening to the mansion she looked around a corner suspiciously; suddenly she felt an arm go over her shoulder and across her chest to stop her gun from coming up. She gasped as she heard Will's voice. "Your plan was neat General Manfredi… a little too neat" He put the gun against her back and started shooting the laser gun. She heard 'arhhh you got me'. Will gave a small laugh as he stepped back.

"You shot me" Becca said as tears came to hers eyes "This isn't how it's supposed to happen this isn't how it's supposed to turn out." She collapsed to the floor and started to cry softly, Will stepped back more and he breathed in deeply.

"It's just a game Becca" Will stated as he scratched the back of his head. He knelt down next to her and rubbed her arm softly "It's just a game" more tears came to her eyes as she cried harder. "What's going on with the girl who's five times stronger then me?"

"I…I can't do it any more, it's too hard" Becca cried as the tears fell. "Jack and I are over"

"The guy your engaged to" Will said, already knowing the answer, Becca slowly nodded her head. "If I knew it would have ticked you off I wouldn't have shot you"

"I deserve to be shot" Becca stated as Will shot a look at her.

"And why is that solider?" Will asked

"I'm the one who broke it off, Jack didn't want to, he thought we could work it out" Becca replied

"Yeah well that's not a shoot-able offence though" Will told her as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"He loved the fact that everyday something unexpected would happen, he loves that" Becca wiped a tear away from her eye as she continued "But I need structure, I need routine and that's just who I am, and its not that we don't love each other." Becca began to break down again as Will enveloped her in a hug.

"You're allowed to be upset Becca, even if you did pull the plug."

"But what if he was my only chance"

"You have a few good years ahead of you I reckon" Will said as he wiggled her nose. Becca suddenly leaned in and kissed him hard. As soon as she realised what was going on she backed away and placed a hand on top of her mouth.

"Oh My God what's wrong with me, Now I feel really stupid, I'm sorry." Becca announced.

"Strange things happen in war time soldier" Will said as he got his laser gun and aimed it at his censor and shot. 'Arhhh you got me' rang through the entrance of the mansion.

"That was very honourable of you. I'm sorry"

"Come here" He announce as he hugged her again.

A minute later Andrea came through the entrance and aimed the gun at Becca and Will.

"We surrender" Will said quickly as he put his arms in the air.

"Oh honey" Andrea exclaimed as she ran over to her crying friend. "I know you need Lindsay…she always cheers you up"

"No Andrea its okay" Becca protested

"No I will be back in a minute I saw her like five minutes ago" Andrea replied as she ran up to the second floor of the mansion and looked around for Lindsay.

She went into one of the rooms upstairs and closed the door.

"Lindsay" Andrea whispered "where are you?". Suddenly she heard 'arhhh you got me' She looked down and saw the colour go from her jacket she turned around and saw Flack pretending to blow steam from his laser gun. Andrea shook her head, as she began to walk out the room.

"What no…Aw Flack you shot me"

Andrea turned around "ah no". Suddenly another ring of 'arhhh you shot me' rang out. Andrea turned around and saw the colour had gone from Flacks jacket. He looked up and saw Lindsay on the other side of the room laughing at the face he was pulling.

"Linds, Becca is crying and its weird cause in the entire time that I have known her I have never seen her cry" Andrea said "She is downstairs"

Lindsay walked down the stairs quickly and saw Becca still huddled up with Will. "Becca" Lindsay said as she gave her a smile.

"I'm fine. I'll tell you later. Wait who won?" Becca asked.

Lindsay looked down and then back up, she darted up the stairs. After she reached the second floor she started to run up the second flight of stairs to the third floor, but was interrupted when she saw Danny coming out of one of the rooms. She gulped and started to run faster up the stairs as Danny ran after her. 

Soon everyone had followed them. They were standing in front of the flag guns pointed towards each other, it was a standoff. Danny and Lindsay both had smiles on there faces as they both lowered their guns. Danny started to walk over to Lindsay and put his arms around her waist.

"Montana, when we're married promise me we will never fight over something as pointless as this ever again. Okay"

"Okay" Lindsay said as she stepped forward closing the gap between them, and stretched on the tips on her toes then she placed her soft lips against his. Stella was making 'aw' noises and everyone was smiling through the silence when they heard 'arhhh you got me' Danny and Lindsay both parted.

"Danny we're not married yet" Lindsay let out a laugh and gave him a smirk. She then went over to the flag and started waving it.

Everyone from the girl's side started to cheer.

Half an hour later the teams were both leaving the mansion. Danny had swung Lindsay over his shoulder because she wouldn't stop talking about her winning and him loosing. Becca had gotten a piggy back ride from Will and was swinging the flag. Suzie was resting her head on Flacks arm and Stella and Mac were walking out arm in arm. They all headed towards the nearest bar so the girls could gloat.

By the time they had all arrived back at Danny and Lindsay's apartment, Danny had to carry Lindsay inside because she had fallen asleep. He placed her on the bed softly and took off her shoes. He placed her under the covers and brushed the hair out of her eyes. He stood back up and began to walk away when he felt a light tug on his hand. He turned his head and saw a sleepy looking Lindsay gazing into his eyes. "I love you" she said softly.

"I love you to" He replied as he walked back over to her and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "I'll love you till the end of time"

She smiled up at him and softly drifted off to sleep.

**The End **

**A/N3:** I had no beta so don't yell at me because my grammar and spelling are bad.


	2. Authors Note

Authors note:

Thank-you for your reviews guys. Someone pointed out to me on another website that I had mentioned Hawkes and didn't explain what happened to him. I'm sorry for messing it up. So just ignore him. LOL.

Thanks again for reading and reviewing.

Lyssa


End file.
